Lucky Star
by Matsuko Hirioko
Summary: Hey Beansprout...you know what else hills are good for?" Oneshot, AllenxLavi


**Hello, all!**

**Well, I decided that I was fairly satisfied with my last AllenxLavi fic, so I made this one. The ending is a bit odd and I felt it was kind of rushed, but please try to enjoy.**

**Peace out!**

* * *

"Lavi, c'mon!" Allen said angrily.

"Simmer down, Beansprout!" I hissed back. Allen suddenly lurched forward.

"Where are we? Are we going uphill?" he asked.

"Yes. We're almost there." I sighed. The Beansprout had been in a mood all day and the constant questioning was making giving him the actual surprise difficult. Finally, we were here. I released my hands from covering Allen's eyes. He looked around for the surprise.

"Uh, Lavi? This is a hill," he said in a disappointed tone.

"Yes. It is a hill. Just look up at the sky, though." I said, pointing up. Allen gasped. Above in the dark sky above us were millions of stars.

"Wow! Look at all the stars!" he said in astonishment. I smirked, soaking up his admiration.

"Yeah. Why don't we just...do some star gazing for a while?" I suggested.

"Good idea," he mumbled laying down on his back. I laid down too.

"So...what's been up? I mean, you've been kind of moody lately..." I said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm kinda...nervous about something," he replied.

"Nervous? About what? If it's love related, I'm your man."

"Well, I'm nervous cause I don't know how this person would react if I told them how I felt...and I know it wouldn't work so I get frustrated and I take it out on people. So if I snapped at you, Lavi, I'm really sorry." Allen explained.

"Hmm. I don't really know what to say, cause I don't know who the person you love is." I responded. "Is it Kanda?"

Beansprout looked absolutely horrified.

"Oh, god no!" he replied loudly. I'm sure somewhere Kanda's ears are burning. Suddenly, he gasped and waved an arm frantically in the air. "Look, look! A shooting star!"

Sure enough, a lucky star streaked across the dark sky, disappearing behind an invisible cloud.

"Do you want its wish?" I asked. _Damn. I know what I would ask for._

"Eh, no thanks. I've already got everything that I want right now." Allen replied.

"Huh? That can't be true...what about world peace?"

"Too many people wish for it. They don't realize they have the power to achieve it," he replied.

"What about true love? You're only 15, bud...you can't of found it yet." I said. I glanced over to see him blush slightly.

"Uh, well...I think I might of_ found _love," he replied awkwardly. My heart lurched.

"Have you made your wish yet?" he asked.

"Oh! No, thanks for reminding me." I closed my eyes and thought.

_'Lucky star, please, please PLEASE! Grant me this one wish: I want his love, more than anything. Please...'_

I smirked as I opened my eyes. Allen looked over at me with a confused smile on his face.

"Huh? What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you. My wish wouldn't come true."

"Aww! You're no fun, Lavi." Allen pouted. I took a glance at the bottom of the hill and smirked. An idea exploded into my head.

"Hey, Beansprout. You know what else hills are good for?" I asked mischieviously.

"Huh? Um, watching fireworks?" he replied. A big smile appeared on my face. The white haired exorcist looked a bit dismayed.

"Nooo..." I grabbed his arms and launched myself sideways. "They're good for rolling down them!"

"Whaa-?! Lavi, NO! WHOAAAA!" he screamed. We exchanged grunts and yelps as we bounced down the hill, picking up on speed. We stopped at the bottom, dizzy. He was on top on me.

"Ugh...Lavi, you...JERK!" he said, half laughing. I laughed too.

"Wasn't that fun though?" I asked.

"WELL! If you consider bouncing down a hill with rocks that are 'conveniently' on their sharpest sides fun, then yes Lavi, that was fun."

I laughed harder.

"So now that we're dizzier, will you tell me who this person you're in love with is?" I asked. He smiled with his spinning eyes.

"It's you, Lavi." he replied, out of breath.

"You're not just saying that cause you're dizzy, right?" I asked. My heart was beating faster with everytime I looked at his disorganized, but beautiful, face.

"No, I'm not," he replied quietly. He rested himself on me and lowered his face so our lips almost touched. Now I was getting impatient.

_C'mon, c'mon already. Don't tease me like this._

I got a surprise of my own; Allen's soft lips on mine. It was short, but sweet. Allen got off of me and simply laid by my side. He grabbed hold of my hand.

"Why don't we just star gaze for a while?" he asked. I smiled.

"Gladly."

I had to thank my lucky stars for this.


End file.
